1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of cleaning a vacuum treatment apparatus to remove previously deposited residues which have accumulated on interior surfaces of the apparatus. For instance, the method can be used to clean interior surfaces of a plasma chamber wherein specimens such as silicon wafers having one or more layers thereon are subjected to dry etching. In particular, the invention relates to plasma etching to remove residues on electrodes, interior walls, and other components located within a plasma treatment chamber.